


What Stockings Are Good For

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [113]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  They’re trying to figure out just what these silk stockings are good for.  <br/>Disclaimer:  So not mine.  Drat it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Stockings Are Good For

Winry shivered slightly, the cool air turning her skin into gooseflesh. Normally, she’d reach for a blanket, or wrap her arms around herself. Now, she tugged once, futilely, on the bindings holding her wrists in place. 

“What did I tell you about that?” Edward moved around to the foot of the bed. “You’re not supposed to move.” 

“But I’m cold.” It came out whinier than she wanted. 

Wagging a finger at her, Edward said, “I didn’t say you could speak, did I?”

Was she supposed to answer that? Winry bit her lip, scowling. Her expression made Edward grin. He leaned his elbows on the footboard, hands dangling above her bare feet. Winry curled her toes, as if that would stop Edward from tickling her. As if he’d read her mind, Edward reached down, running the tip of his finger over the arch of her foot. “Nn!” Jerking her foot away didn’t work, not with the silk stocking looped around her ankle. 

“I think I can come up with an idea to warm you up.” Climbing onto the blanket chest, Edward used it as a step stool, climbing over the footboard and onto the bed. He sat on his knees between her legs, his eyes slowly traveling up over her body. Winry twitched in reaction, almost as if Edward had touched her again. His hands moved just above her thighs – making her hair stand on end – then he leaned down abruptly, licking the inside of her left thigh. 

Winry gasped, her vocalization shrilling when Edward nipped the soft flesh there. He sucked on the bite mark and nuzzled against her. His nose brushed between her legs, not nearly close enough to her most sensitive flesh. “Ed.” His name came out as a groan. 

His smile branded her skin and the hot exhalation of his laugh burnt her to a crisp. “You’re already so wet,” Edward murmured before kissing her clit. 

Moaning, Winry jerked at the stockings holding her wrists away from her body. Keeping her from digging her fingers into Edward’s hair, and dragging his head where she wanted his mouth. “Stop teasing me, Ed!” 

He nibbled his way along upper her thigh, licking her hip bone before giving her a lazy smile. “I don’t know. It’s fun.” Rubbing his thumb roughly over her clit, he moved his hand when Winry arched into his touch. “I don’t remember telling you that you could move, Winry,” Edward said. 

She thumped her skull back into the pillow. “Ed, please!”

Laughing, Edward pillowed his cheek on her hip, circling her navel with his forefinger, much the same way he’d toyed with her clit. “I thought that’s what I was doing.”

“You’re making me crazy,” Winry growled. She shuddered when he blew a hot breath over the curling hair beneath her navel. 

With a smirk, Edward rolled back between her legs, squirming his way up her body until he hovered above her, knees and hands braced to keep his weight off of her. “Just pay back for how you treat me when I’m in your exam chair.” 

Winry glared up at him. “I always make it worth your while!”

Swooping down, Edward kissed her, hard enough their teeth clicked together. “And I,” he said, lips touching hers, “will make this worth your while, too.” The heat of his cock rubbed against her thigh and Edward shifted his weight, the head nudging against her. Winry tilted her hips up, and, with a grin, Edward flexed his body, pushing into her, but agonizingly slow. When he hit bottom, Winry groaned, her eyes fluttering closed. 

“Open your eyes,” Edward told her, and she dragged her lids apart to stare up at him, dazed. He kissed her tenderly as he started to move over her, slowly at first, then picking up speed. Writhing under him, Winry squealed when her orgasm hit. Her body dragged Edward’s into coming along with her. 

Afterward, he had to cut the stockings to set Winry free, letting the shreds of silk drift to the floor. “Well,” he said, dropping onto the bed next to her, his arm weighting her down just enough, “now we know what those stupid stockings are good for.” 

Winry nuzzled his cheek sleepily. “I think I’m supposed to wear ‘em, Ed, not get tied up with them.” 

Edward yawned, “Yeah, next time, you can try that.” 

“Next time,” Winry agreed, snuggling up against him, warm and comfortable at last. 


End file.
